Người nhớ không người
by Maevezanar
Summary: Fic hoàn toàn có thể được đọc độc lập so với "Ai đưa em về". Các sự kiện trong đây diễn ra sau 5 năm kể từ sau phần 1. Nhiều chuyện đã xảy ra cho cả hai nhân vật chính và đây là lời tự sự của Hermione,thầm hỏi liệu Harry có nhớ mối tình ngày xưa của họ.


**Người**** nhớ không người**

**Author**: Maeve

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Harmony

**Genre:** angst, romance, one-shot, songfic, AU, Hermione's POV

**Books**: không tính DH, và là sequel của fic "Ai đưa em về", đã viết cách đây 2 năm.

**Status**: completed

**Disclaimer:** Nhân vật nào bạn nhận ra là của JKR. Fic được viết với mục đích phi lợi nhuận nên nó có thể an toàn nằm ở đây (trừ phi tác giả nổi hứng đi kiện luôn việc viết fic )

Lời bài hát của Hòai An, trình bày bởi Cẩm Ly

**Summary**: Fic hoàn toàn có thể được đọc độc lập so với "Ai đưa em về".  
Các sự kiện trong đây diễn ra sau 5 năm kể từ sau phần 1. Nhiều chuyện đã xảy ra cho cả hai nhân vật chính và đây là lời tự sự của Hermione, thầm hỏi liệu Harry có nhớ mối tình ngày xưa của họ...

Chú ý nà motif sẽ giống như Ai đưa em về vì là sequel mà

**Link nhạc**: http : / music . yeucahat . com / Vietnamese / 4385-Nguoi-Nho-Khong-Nguoi . html

Link poster: http : / i812 . photobucket . com

* * *

-"Coi chừng!"

**Kkéééétttt**

Tiếng thắng xe chát chúa vang lên giữa dòng người đông đúc tan sở, giữa cơn mưa chiều London và giữa bao cặp mắt kinh hòang khi thân thể người cùng em tâng lên như một con diều đứt dây rồi ngã phịch xuống nặng nề giữa lòng đường. Cặp kính của người văng ra xa, gãy làm đôi trước mặt em. Mái tóc đen ướt đẫm, xõa tung sóng sòai giữa các tiếng la hét hỏang lọan, vội vàng gọi xe cấp cứu…

Em bàng hàng xanh tái, môi khô khốc như một người sắp chết. Em cố trườn tới nhưng không thể… chân em đau, đau lắm như thể nó vừa gãy làm đôi. Mắt em mờ dần, em cố gọi tên người nhưng em không thể nghe thấy giọng của chính mình. Sức lực đang bị rút cạn ra khỏi cơ thể em… Điều cuối cùng em nhớ duy nhất là ánh mắt tha thiết màu xanh thảo nguyên của người trước khi mí mắt em sụp xuống theo cơn đau buốt… 

Người Nhớ Không Người

Ngày quen nhau tha thiết tình đầu

Em lặng lẽ, đẩy nhẹ cửa phòng 305 trong màn đêm tĩnh mịch. Khó khăn điều khiển chiếc nạng, em cố hết sức tiến đến chiếc ghế thăm bệnh mà không gây ra bất cứ tiếng động nào. Rồi em ngồi xuống, đặt chiếc nạng cạnh bên đầu tủ và … em như thấy mắt mình thấm nước. Nhịp tim người đập đều đều qua những tiếng bíp của chiếc máy đo điện tâm đồ. Kể từ khi trải qua cuộc phẫu thuật, đến giờ người đã hôn mê được một ngày một đêm rồi. Chấn động lần này đã chạm vào vết thương cũ của người (và cũng là vết thương đã chia cắt chúng ta), làm tan máu bầm vốn đè nặng lên các dây thần kinh của người từ lần trước. Nhưng liệu đó là tin lành hay dữ thì còn chưa biết được, các bác sĩ chỉ sợ cơ thể người không thể thích nghi với thay đổi này…

Nhìn dải băng trắng quấn quanh đầu và tay người, em chợt thấy tim mình như vỡ ra từng mảnh. Tay em khẽ run run lướt nhẹ trên trán với vết sẹo hình tia chớp nổi tiếng, qua hai mí mắt nhắm nghiền đã che khuất cánh đồng xanh mướt của người, qua hai gò má xương xương nhưng mạnh mẽ, qua đôi môi thô ráp nhưng ngọt lịm tình yêu mà người từng dành cho em dưới bầu trời đầy sao. Nước mắt em khẽ rơi…

-"Tại sao anh làm thế?" 

Người Nhớ Không Người

Ngày quen nhau em luôn thầm mong

Người biết không Người

Thầm mong mai sau em có anh

Nắm lấy tay người mà em tưởng chừng như trước mắt mình là một khúc phim chiếu chậm đang được tua lại. Từng ký ức, từng ký ức một lướt qua trong tâm trí em. Người đã đến như một cơn suối mát, tưới sống tâm hồn khô cằn của em. Chính người đã mở ra cho em một thế giới mới, đưa em hòa nhập vào cộng đồng. Là bờ vai người mỗi khi em cần đến, là bàn tay ấm áp của người ôm em vào lòng, là giọng nói ân cần trầm ấm của người xoa dịu cho con tim bé nhỏ của em… 

Người luôn luôn bên em chở che

Vượt qua bao nhiêu giông tố

Người đâu biết mỗi cuộc phiêu lưu mạo hiểm của người là mỗi nhát dao đâm sâu vào tim em. Người đâu biết ruột gan em như thắt lại khi thấy người lao đầu vào chốn nguy hiểm và rồi lại thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi người trở về bình an, dù xây xát khắp người. Người đâu biết em đã vì mạng sống của người mà ngốn hết vào đầu cả thư viện sách ở Hogwarts. Người đâu biết em yêu sinh mạng của người còn hơn cả chính bản thân mình.

Em biết người sẽ không bao giờ có thể tìm thấy sự bình lặng trong tâm hồn một khi thế giới này còn phải sống dưới sự kềm kẹp của Voldemort, nên em chẳng bao giờ ngăn cản người. Điều duy nhất em có thể làm là đứng lùi lại sau lưng người, âm thầm hỗ trợ và ngăn cản thần chết đọat lấy mạng sống của người. Và đó cũng chính là lời hứa em tự đặt ra cho bản thân mình, chúng ta sẽ sống chết có nhau. Em sẽ không bao giờ để người ra đi, vuột khỏi tầm tay em, và người cũng sẽ cố hết sức chiến đấu bảo vệ thế giới, bảo vệ Hogwarts, bạn bè của người…và bảo vệ em.

Tiếc rằng những điều đó giờ chỉ còn là một ký ức đã nhạt phai trong tâm trí người… 

Người Nhớ Không Người ngày chia tay em khóc thật nhiều

Người Nhớ Không Người ngày chia tay quán vắng tịch liêu

Người biết không người trời mưa bên sông xưa hắt hiu

Ngày hòa bình được lập lại cũng là khi em quyết tâm ra đi, tìm một chân trời mới cho sự nghiệp học vấn của mình. Người còn nhớ chăng lời tỏ tình đáng yêu của người vào một đêm khuya vắng lặng khi đưa em về vào năm năm trước? Người còn nhớ chăng giọt nước mắt vui mừng của em khi người ôm em vào lòng, không ngừng nói cho em biết người quan tâm em đến mức nào? Người còn nhớ chăng lời hứa tìm về nhau của chúng ta ngày em ra đi?

Tất cả những điều đó người còn nhớ không?

Em nhắm mắt lại, cố ngăn dòng nước mắt thôi không chảy nữa. Tại sao em lại thốt ra những câu hỏi đó khi biết chắc tất cả rồi đã là dĩ vãng. Cảm giác đau nhói tim ngày nào khi em nhận được lá thư người đã mất tích khi thi hành nhiệm vụ của sở thần sáng lại trở về. Người bặt tin mãi cho đến ba tháng sau, khi bọn họ bắt được băng tử thần thực tử đã phục kích người, lần theo manh mối địa điểm cuối cùng… em vội vàng bay từ Mỹ về tìm người…

Muộn quá phải không?

Thế giới quanh em như sụp xuống khi hay tin người đang được điều trị trong một bệnh viện Muggles. Em hối hả bỏ tất cả đến bệnh viện để tìm người, và em đã thấy… Người ngồi đó, trên một băng ghế đá gỗ giữa sân, khẽ mỉm cười hiền hòa với một cô bé đang chơi đùa cùng con thỏ bông bên cạnh. Vẫn là mái tóc rối tung trong gió đó, vẫn là cặp mắt sáng lấp lánh đó và vẫn là tiếng cười trầm ấm đó mà em đã không được nghe trong suốt ba năm dài. Em tiến đến gần, nghe tim mình đập nhanh theo mỗi bước chân.

-"Harry!"

Người bỏ mặc như không nghe thấy. Phải chăng em gọi quá nhỏ hay người đã quên rồi giọng của em?

-"Harry!"

Người quay sang bên cạnh như thể tìm xem cô gái tóc nâu đứng trước mặt đang gọi ai. Em thay đổi đến vậy sao?

-"Harry! Anh không nhận ra em sao?"

Giọng em run run, như muốn vỡ òa ra khóc nấc lên. Người ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn em với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên như thắc mắc… chúng ta có quen nhau sao?

-"David!"

Ánh mắt của người dịu lại, quay sang nơi phát ra tiếng nói và rồi một nữ y tá trẻ tiến đến, nàng đặt vào môi người một nụ hôn nồng thắm. Người nở một nụ cười hiền từ, bình yên rồi đứng dậy, xiết chặt tay nàng và bước ngang qua mặt em như thể em không hiện hữu, như thể em chỉ là một kẻ qua đường. Em nghe tim mình như nhói đau theo từng cơn rồi lại vỡ tan thành bọt biển, xóa nhòa theo từng đợt sóng triều tới tấp, không ngừng đẩy người ra xa đời em…

Đèn khuya lưa thưa trên lối về

Mình em đi trong mưa tái tê

Nàng bước vào đời người thật dịu dàng, nhẹ nhàng như một cô tiên trong cổ tích, luôn đưa tay giúp đỡ cho vị hòang tử đang gặp nạn. Âm thầm nói chuyện với vị bác sĩ điều trị, em biết người đã được đưa vào viện trong tình trạng chấn thương nghiêm trọng ở não do bị phục kích. Sau khi tỉnh lại, người đã quên…

Quên hết tất cả.

Quên thế giới phù thủy.

Quên bạn bè.

Quên chính bản thân mình.

Và người quên em.

Nàng là cô y tá chăm sóc cho người. Nàng gọi người là David theo tên một nhân vật truyền hình mà nàng yêu thích. Nàng là bạn gái duy nhất của người trong cái thế giới Muggles xa lạ và quá mới mẻ này và cũng chính nàng đã mang đến luồng sinh khí mới cho người. Như em, nàng yêu người vì người là "David", không phải hư danh Harry Potter, không phải cậu bé sống sót. 

Một tình yêu đó đi về trong giá băng

Một tình yêu đó trong mưa giăng nín lặng

Đợi chờ nhau mãi nhưng rồi ai đổi thay!

Đợi chờ nhau mãi chân tình anh có hay?

Em bước đi âm thầm, vô vọng trong màn đêm, trong tiếng mưa khóc cho chuyện tình chúng ta. Em mất người thật rồi sao? Em chỉ còn là một người lạ, là chiếc bóng vô hình đi qua đời người thôi sao?

Tình yêu ta có phải như những hạt mưa này?

Tuôn rơi…

Tuôn rơi…

Và mãi mãi không thể giữ lại được cho dù em có cố nắm bắt đến thế nào.

Em nghe lạnh lắm. Em muốn… muốn gào lên cho người biết em là ai? Em muốn kể hết cho người những kỉ niệm của chúng ta. Từ ngày đầu tiên em bước lên toa xe lửa và bị hút hồn vào ánh mắt xanh của người; cho đến khi người liều mình xông vào cứu em mà không màng nguy hiểm cho bản thân. Em muốn nhắc cho người nhớ tình yêu của chúng ta, một tình yêu dịu dàng và đằm thắm mà người đã mang đến cho em.

Nhưng làm sao em có thể mở miệng giải thích cho người về một thế giới phù thủy quái lạ vốn không hiện diện trong ký ức mới mẻ và bình lặng của người?

Làm sao em khiến người nhớ lại những cuộc phiêu lưu vào sinh ra tử có nhau của chúng ta? Đem đến cho người bao đau khổ và sự dằn vặt bởi nỗi đau mất mát trong chiến tranh?

Làm sao em đành lòng để người chịu cơn đau hành hạ khi cố tìm lại ký ức đã mất mà bác sĩ đã cảnh báo em không nên làm thế? Áp lực của máu bầm đè nặng lên dây thần kinh có thể khiến người mất mạng bất cứ lúc nào…

Làm sao người tin em nếu em nói tình yêu của chúng ta là thật?

Những tấm hình chụp chung của chúng ta đã chôn vùi cùng Hogwarts sau trận chiến cuối cùng. Không ai trong bạn bè chúng ta biết rằng mình đã yêu nhau. Người đến và đi quá vội. Nhanh đến mức chỉ giây phút này em còn nghe người thì thầm lời yêu vào tai thì ngay giây sau em và người đã xa nhau…

Em không… không thể…

Không, chúng ta không có kỉ niệm gì cả…

Không ai có thể chứng minh thân phận của em…

Như hạt mưa kia, em không mang hình dáng, hay tên tuổi gì trong tim người. Có chăng chỉ là vị mặn khi mưa trót vô tình chạm vào đầu lưỡi người và mang mùi vị không dễ chịu.

Thế là em biết chúng ta đã xa nhau… 

Một màn mưa ấy vô tình trên phố xưa

Một người con gái đi về không đón đưa

Em khẽ nắm lấy tay người trong ánh sáng mờ mờ của phép Lumos phát ra từ đầu đũa của em. Giờ này đã khua lắm rồi, và em không muốn bất cứ ai biết đến sự hiện diện của em. Em chỉ đến thăm người khi đã hết giờ thăm bệnh, khi nàng đã ra về sau một ngày túc trực mệt mỏi. Em đến thăm người mà tưởng như bản thân mình là một cơn gió, chỉ thóang thổi vào ban đêm rồi lại tan đi khi bình minh rực sáng.

Bất giác, em khẽ nâng bàn tay người chạm vào má em. Bàn tay ấm áp thô ráp này đã từng ôm em vào lòng đêm hôm ấy, đã giữ chặt em bên tim người, đã sưởi ấm cho tình yêu của chúng ta.

Người biết chăng em rất nhớ khỏang thời gian chúng ta ở bên nhau? Thầm lặng nhưng dịu dàng, người đưa em về nhà mỗi tối, kể cho em nghe chuyện đời và chuyện người… Người có biết em cô đơn lắm khi không có người bên cạnh, khi không thấy ánh mắt trìu mến yêu thương, khi không nghe được tiếng cười vui vẻ của người?

Đôi lúc em tự hỏi liệu có khi nào người chợt nhớ đến em khi ở bên nàng, dù chỉ là trong tiềm thức? Dù chỉ là một khỏanh khắc, vụt lên rồi chợt tắt đi như ngôi sao kia trên bầu trời?

Không.

Em đã biết đó là câu trả lời khi em vô tình chạm mặt người trong công viên, nơi người vừa quỳ xuống cầu hôn nàng. Trong giây phút người hân hoan ôm nàng vào lòng, em tưởng như mình đã quên mất cách để thở.

Mưa.

Chợt mưa ào xuống, rơi thôi thúc, rơi không ngừng như giục em hòa vào dòng người đang hối hả tìm chỗ tránh mưa. Nhưng em không, không thể dời chân bởi nó đã hóa đá. Hai năm sau ngày cuối cùng gặp người trong bệnh viện, em cứ ngỡ mình đã có thể quên. Em cứ ngỡ mọi chuyện đã là dĩ vãng để rồi khám phá ra…

Em vẫn nhớ tất cả, vì em… không muốn quên. 

Tình ai xa vắng ngỡ là em đã quên, mà rồi nhìn mưa

Biết tim mình vẫn yêu.

Rồi người nhìn thấy em trong đám đông. Ánh mắt ta vô tình chạm nhau. Có một điều gì đó khó hiểu trong cái nhìn của người. Như thể... người đang đau cho nỗi đau trong mắt em. Phải chăng là thế? Người có cảm nhận được em? Sự hiện diện của em?

Không.

Trong một giây phút hiếm hoi, lý trí trỗi lên, em biết mình cần phải đi. Bất cứ một giây một khắc nào ở bên người nữa cũng sẽ bóp chết con tim bé nhỏ của em.

Chạy.

Em chạy.

Chạy trốn khỏi người, khỏi một tình yêu tưởng như đã chết.

Em nghe tiếng chân người đuổi theo sau.

Tại sao? Tại sao lại đuổi theo em? Chúng ta không thể…

Em đẩy nốt người đàn ông cuối cùng trước mặt rồi phóng vụt qua đường. Em nghe tiếng người thét gọi…

-"Coi chừng!"

**Kkééttt**

Và trong phút chốc em lại thấy mình trong vòng tay người, đối mặt với ánh mắt xanh màu cỏ đầy ắp yêu thương ấy trước khi chúng ta bị hất lên và rơi xuống trở lại mặt đường… 

Tình ai xa vắng ngỡ là em đã quên

Mà rồi nhìn mưa biết tim mình vẫn yêu.

-"Tại sao anh khờ như thế? Tại sao anh cứu em? Chúng ta vốn dĩ là hai người xa lạ. Tại sao lại liều mạng cứu em?"

Em gục đầu xuống vai người, khóc nức nở và để mặc dòng cảm xúc tuôn trào. Em không thể kìm nén lâu hơn nữa. Người có biết cảm giác yêu mà không thể nói ra là đau, rất đau không?

Giật.

Tay người khẽ giật trong bàn tay em. Em bật đầu dậy, quệt nhanh đôi mắt lấm lem nước. Khi cảnh vật bớt nhòa đi cũng là lúc em bắt gặp người đã mở mắt ra từ lúc nào, nhìn xóay vào em…

Em thấy bối rối, em hoang mang không biết làm sao để giải thích cho sự hiện diện của mình. Môi em khô khốc, lấp bấp mãi không thành tiếng. Tay em quờ quạng, cố tìm cho được chiếc nạng. Em phải… phải rời khỏi đây…

-"Đừng đi!"

Người yếu ớt gọi. Em vờ như không nghe, luống cuống đứng lên với một chân bó bột. Người xiết chặt tay em không bỏ ra.

-"Em đi đâu…"

Em không cần biết, em quay lưng, tránh ánh mắt của người vì em biết sẽ càng đau hơn khi phải đối diện với sự thật… rằng em không là gì của người, rằng người không còn yêu em.

-"Em đừng đi!"

Người gọi lần thứ ba, cố gắng nhổm dậy khi em đã dứt được tay ra và lọang chọang "trốn" đi. Khi tay vừa chạm vào cửa, cũng là khi tim em ngừng đập, mắt em nhanh chóng thấm ướt chỉ bởi mấy tiếng đơn giản, nhưng đầy ắp yêu thương mà em cứ ngỡ cả đời này sẽ mãi mãi không bao giờ nghe người gọi nữa…

-"Hermione!"

Dedicated to someone out there. My love for you is unrequited. I still remember because... I just don't want to forget.

A/N: Fic viết là sequel cho Ai đưa em về hén Hai năm trước viết phần 1, dự định viết phần 2... nhưng cuối cùng ko viết. Hôm nay lại nổi hứng và thấy có thể liên kết với fic kia... nên nối liền làm sequel (mà nếu hồi đó viết phần 2 thì sẽ ko là cốt truyện này đâu. Nhớ mang máng nà... Hermione sẽ trở về sau 4 năm xa cách, cũng là Hermione's POV, cũng chỉ có câu thọai duy nhất, và cũng là kết thúc ngã vào vòng tay Harry ) Nhưng cái ý tưởng đó chưa bao giờ thành hiện thực. Và giờ nó còn đi nhanh hơn thành 5 năm sau, ko ngọt ngào mà đầy vị đắng của một người con gái không được yêu.

Hông biết mọi người có hiểu hông? Trình tự thời gian hông dc ngăn nắp cho lắm, hiện tại quá khứ rồi lại hiện tại quá khứ...

Thoughts?


End file.
